For The World
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Sort of an "Endgame" episode addition, bit different to other "Endgame" stories.


**A/N: So I was thinking about "Endgame" again and about how they had all begun new lives etc., how would they feel to have Janeway just unilaterally decide to change everything? After thinking about that, this little idea wouldn't leave me alone. I also appear to have jumped onto the Naomi/Icheb bandwagon with gusto :P  
I realise everything would have changed the moment that Janeway went back in time, but I figured they might have a few moments before she enters the Delta Quadrant/goes back in time. So this is set in those moments. Anyway, this is fan_fiction_ :P  
Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**For The World**_

**Year 2404: 'Original' Endgame Timeline**

"Whatever you may have heard is true," Icheb intoned gravely, "Admiral Janeway has used a chrono-deflector to take her shuttle back in time."

Naomi stared at the screen in horror, "How could she do this?" she demanded, "She's going to destroy everything, doesn't the Temporal Prime Directive matter?" tears welled up in her eyes, "Don't we matter? Don't the lives we made matter? How could she be so selfish? She's affecting the lives of millions."

Her tears spilled down her cheeks, "What about our children?" she whispered.

"I can't answer you, my love," he paused, "she lost nearly everyone she cared about while we were out there. If it was me and I'd lost you...I'd probably do the same."

Naomi smiled sadly at the screen, "I guess this means you won't be coming home."

Icheb shook his head, "I guess not."

"Do you think that...in this new future she builds that...could we..." she trailed off trying not think about how her life was about to fall apart.

"Naomi, we only have a few moments left until she comes out the other side, so listen carefully: I have always loved you. We will have this life again," he told her firmly.

"I hope so," she said, a warning light started flashing behind Icheb, "I love you," she said as the world shifted and everything changed.

...

**Year 2404: 'New' Endgame Timeline**

"I'll be home soon," Icheb promised.

Naomi smiled at the screen, "You'd better be, you were only here for such a short time," she pouted playfully, "I miss you."

He smiled, "I miss you too."

"The children miss you too," she added, "Sabrina must have asked me at least a hundred times when you were coming home," she said with a smile.

Icheb laughed, "I wonder where she gets that from."

Naomi stuck her tongue out at him but otherwise ignored his comment. "Remi didn't bother asking, he'd all ready calculated the route you would take and estimated your time of arrival back home," she added with a smile.

Icheb smiled proudly, "They're growing up so fast," he commented, a touch of wistfulness in his voice.

"Well, don't forget you have another one on the way to keep you feeling young," she teased.

Reminded of his wife's pregnancy, Icheb turned serious, "How are you?" he asked.

Naomi laughed, "Icheb, darling, that wasn't an invitation for you to get all protective on me. I'm fine, don't worry. The Doctor said that I've got at least another month, the same as with Remi and Sabrina, you'll be home in plenty of time to fuss over me," she assured him.

"I do not fuss, I simply ensure your comfort and safety," he told her, pretending to be offended.

She smiled, "Whatever makes you happy."

Icheb smiled as well, before looking at something off screen, "My time's about to run out sweetheart, take care of yourself and the children, I love you."

"I love you too," Naomi answered; she kissed her fingers and pressed them to the screen before they terminated the transmission.

She sat for a few moments longer staring at the screen.

Sometimes she wished that she was still out amongst the stars exploring or even still on _Voyager_. She ran a hand over her distended stomach and smiled softly to herself, but then she would remember that she had everything she ever wanted or needed right here.

She wouldn't trade her life with Icheb for the world.


End file.
